


Sentiment

by vicky_777



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jedi Killer, Reunions, Teen Romance, jedi massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicky_777/pseuds/vicky_777
Summary: She is a mystery, but not as much.He knew her long ago; they parted ways over 7 years back.He found her without intending to do so but she knew he was coming.





	1. Lullaby

A piano.

He could hear it from afar, somewhere in the abandoned buildings, yet it was so clear in his mind.

He couldn’t quite place it, the way the keys and every note sounded, so foreign yet familiar.

He wasn’t really thinking, just frantically searching from the source of that melody that was awakening a sense of desperation in him, a giddy need to grasp that ethereal sensation of belonging, of being lured, called for.

As he found his way he felt someone; someone… Who was that someone? It felt as if he knew they, but at the same time he couldn’t quite place that someone in his mind; whomever was playing, he needed to know how it was making feel such things and destroy them.

And old theatre, he realized as he took a look before entering the dark, neglected building, a squadron of stormtroopers behind, echoing his footsteps.

He knew exactly how to get to the stage, not where the public would go; he was not being guided by the Force but the sheer desperation of discovery, of owning the feeling while seeking its very source.

Until he found it.

There, in the middle of the stage, an old, grand piano.

And playing it, a woman, dressed in a vaporous, long white dress, her back to him.

His breath hitch, a sense of astonishment and anguish washing over him.

She turned her head, slightly smiling.

“Hello”.


	2. Confusion

It was a dream, wasn’t it?

She couldn’t be alive, she just couldn’t.

He had felt her died a long time ago, that couldn’t have been faked. But… But her ghost had haunted him ever since; so real, it always felt so real, so close, so… here. Not dead, yet…

It was raining when it happened. He couldn’t find her, couldn’t sense her and that unsettled him. It was a relief at the same time.

The massacre was half way through and he had forgotten about her, completely absorbed by the killing and the rage. Then, he sensed her. There was a surge of rage and then fire everywhere.

-No one gets out!

He needed to find her, needed to do something but he needed to kill them all first. It will have to wait. She wasn’t near, she was safe, she… He felt it. Her heart had stopped, her breath gone. More rage came through him, he knew though that none of his knight had killed her, they were all within his eyes reach.

After every single apprentice was killed and they were in their ship, he felt desolation. Who killed her? What the hell happened? He had a plan, Snoke said she could come with him. But it was too late…

That was the last time he cried.


End file.
